


blue is the warmest color

by mm_nani



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Kind of angsty, M/M, kun is reflecting on their life together somewhat, light retirement feels, listen i don't know what this fic is about, mostly fluffy, that's mostly the angsty part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: ‘It was just weird seeing you here.’ He finally says.‘Good or bad?’ Leo whispers against his neck, kissing him softly, chastely.orArgentina NT trained at City and I had a lot of feelings about it which i projected onto Kun.





	blue is the warmest color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindbatalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindbatalex/gifts).



> Alex gave me this godforsaken title for a fic i'll never write meme and i went ahead and fucking wrote it. Murder me. Unbeta'd since its for my beta. I see the irony in gifting you a city fic but also you literally asked for it so reflect on your life choices, please.

It’s a strange sort of feeling watching his teammates pour in from the bus. 

 

He couldn’t help himself from arriving early. There’s an odd sort of nervous excitement, like it matters to him that people enjoy their time today at the academy. He’s not the only one, Nico is here too. They run around the field to kill some time before they hear the rumbles of the staff moving towards receiving the NT players.

 

He runs out, pretending to keep up the jog. But really it’s because he’s waiting for his friends and:

 

_ Leo  _

 

Leo is all bundled up as he exits the bus, his face completely covered with his scarf and beanie and Kun wants to scoop him up into his arms. They look at each other for a moment and then he realizes that nothing is stopping him from taking Leo into his arms. Leo’s breathe against his ear is a sharp contrast to the bite of the cold air. Kun shivers with an aching need in the pit of his stomach.

 

Kun is gladly and willingly the jokester in the team on any good day. He doesn’t even mind that he’s not even the funniest in the team, as long as Leo laughs at his jokes it’s all good. The leadership stuff is Leo’s forte. But it’s different today, people are looking towards him today and Kun feels up to the task. It starts with helping the team get set up in the locker room, show them where everything is, walk them to where they need to go. 

 

But it bleeds onto the pitch. He feels an odd sort of pride everytime someone looks to him after a particularly good pass. Kun likes giving his teammates a thumbs up and watching them preen like his opinions matter. 

 

So this is what Leo feels like all the time, huh?

 

‘Your stance is too wide.’ He tells Leo, Leo immediately takes the suggestion and the pass lands beautifully at Masche’s feet. Leo turns around with a slight smirk, ‘no such thing as too wide?’

 

Kun can’t help the blush. He doesn’t know why he hadn’t moved into the hotel last night, like most of the team. He’d thought that he shouldn’t fan the fire that ignites in him everytime Leo is near. They’re older now, they understand self restraint. 

 

But it was futile, Kun is burning, the low ache he’d been feeling since morning is now ablaze within him and he wants Leo to  _ love  _ Manchester, he wants Leo to stay, to hold his hand, to hold  _ him.  _

 

It feels like such a waste now, to not have spent one entire night in a hotel room, cuddled together. But Leo looks so well rested, positively glowing, nose red from the chilly Manchester air. Leo wouldn’t have gotten as much sleep if they were together last night. Like they won’t tonight.

 

Leo shivers suddenly, skips on the balls of his feet to warm himself up more.

 

‘Keep moving guys!’ comes the sharp command from the coach, they can’t afford to let their muscles cool down during the drills just because Kun can’t stop making heart eyes at his boyfriend. 

 

So much for Leo loving Manchester. It’s spring and Kun knows Spain is absolutely  _ gorgeous  _ now. Kun slaps Leo on the shoulder in a friendly way once before jogging off to find a training partner he won’t think about fucking the whole time.

 

Kun is surprised that they manage not to do anything overtly embarrassing through the whole day. He mostly just keeps aching, a part of him going in loops over trying to compute Leo actually being here, training on the same side, in the same locker room. His stomach churns with a thousand things he promised himself weren’t regrets.

 

It’s a close call when Leo notices Kun’s little overnight bag, Leo almost clasps his hand and manages to grab the bag last minute, in a movement that felt way too suspicious. No one comments though and they snuggle against each other in the bus, a gentle sort of electricity crackling between them as they pretend that they aren’t dying to jump each other.

 

Nico smirks at him, at Leo’s head resting on his shoulder. Kun tries not to read into it. Nico is always smirking. He’s grateful that Nico isn’t filming them. Or maybe he’d have liked to seen it tomorrow when the world still moves slowly amidst the rising morning light and Kun is too sleepy to care what their relationship appears to everyone else.

 

‘Are you happy?’ Leo asks, and he would appear angry if Kun wasn’t pressed up against the door. Kun thinks he actually dropped his bag outside the door, ‘are you happy that you drove me nuts waiting for you?’ Leo doesn’t let him answer, covers Kun’s mouth with his own. Leo probably doesn’t care what Kun intended with not coming to the hotel last night. Kun kind of agrees with Leo’s stance on this, it was pretty a pretty stupid idea.

 

‘I wanted you to get some sleep after your flight.’ Kun says, once Leo lets him resurface for air. Leo laughs, kisses him again, short and playful this time.

 

‘I didn’t sleep at all, I could only think about you.’ And Leo drinks up all of Kun’s responding laughter.

 

‘Neither could I.’ Kun admits, before he slides his hands down to grab two palmfuls of Leo’s ass. Leo makes a noise deep in his throat as the movement pushes their crotches together. He breathes in heavily against Kun’s neck.

 

‘I could have had you yesterday.’

 

‘I know, I’m sorry. Have me now.’

 

Leo grips into Kun’s hair, it’s flirts on the side of a little too tight, ‘you’re giving in so easily? I liked you today, so in charge.’ Leo grinds their hips together, ‘it was so hot babe.’

 

‘I wanted to make it easy since it’s been a while,  _ but-’  _ Kun pushes Leo so that the sudden space between them hits them both like a splash of cold water and Kun has to think for a bit to remember what he was trying to do. Leo blinks at him in confusion even as Kun approaches, grabs him by the collar and pushes.

 

‘-I can be in charge if you want.’ Leo lets Kun manhandle him onto the bed, mess up the sheets a little as Kun presses him into it, skirting around rough as they make out. Kun rubs his cheeks against Leo’s beard suddenly, sending them both into peals of laughter.

 

‘What the fuck was that.’

 

Kun only shrugs, still laughing but does it again, ‘I just missed you.’

 

‘I missed you too but please don’t start licking my beard.’ 

 

They start laughing again and Kun bites Leos chin, beard and all, in revenge, ‘I do what I want.’ Kun didn’t mean it like  _ that  _ but Leo’s eyes darken a little anyway. Kun suddenly is overcome with the urge to pull down Leo’s pants and suck him dry. It won’t take long, never does the first time they do this.

 

Something in his mind pushes back and he rolls off Leo, sits up next to him.

 

_ Self-restraint. _

 

‘What just happened?’ Leo blinks up at the ceiling, amusement in his voice, ‘you’re running kind of hot and cold today.’

 

Kun flushes,  _ he is not _ .

 

‘My bag is still outside the room.’ Kun says before he’s clambering off the bed and Leo sits up on his elbows, silently watching him move around the room.

 

‘I’m not running hot and cold.’ He says before quickly opening the door, grabbing his bag and closing the door again. He rifles through his bag for his pajamas, gives himself time to think. Leo waits, ‘I don’t want it to be over.’

 

Leo starts chuckling, but he realizes that Kun is serious when Kun doesn’t laugh with him.

 

‘I know I fell asleep last time, but I promise I  _ can  _ get it up twice in one night.’

 

Kun has to laugh again. Especially since Leo definitely can’t get it up twice in one night anymore, at least not without a power nap in between.

 

‘I don’t mean sex,  cariño.’ Kun says, taking off his shirt to change into the t-shirt he fishes out from his bag. Leo is suddenly behind him, plucking his nightshirt from his hands and throwing it across the room onto one of the beds. Leo plasters himself against Kun’s back, tucking his face into Kun’s neck. Kun shivers at having Leo so close to him suddenly.

 

‘What do you mean then?’ Leo is rubbing Kun’s belly very slightly, thumb dragging down to pluck at Kun’s waistband. Kun knows Leo is trying to have this conversation but he also knows that Leo’s brain is completely sex-addled right now. Kun’s is too, it’s not like he’s up for intellectual debates on the fleeting nature of love right this instant,  _ but. _

 

Kun stops Leo’s distracting hands, but doesn’t let him pull away. He likes Leo against him like this. He’s kind of glad Leo can’t see his face right now, doesn’t know what expression he is making. 

 

‘It was just weird seeing you here.’ He finally says.

 

‘Good or bad?’ Leo whispers against his neck, kissing him softly, chastely.

 

‘Good.’ Kun picks at Leo’s fingers, admires their length and thickness. His stomach somersaults at the thought of them being inside him, probably right about now if he wasn’t somehow...having unnecessary  _ feelings,  _ ‘Maybe, a little too good. I’m not sure I can see you train anywhere else.’ Kun is relieved when he can feel Leo’s smile against his neck, Leo squeezes him impossibly tight.

 

They stay like that until Kun is sure that Leo is dozing off against him.

 

‘Come on, old man. Bed.’ Kun says, pulling on Leo, who’s now leaning heavily against him.

 

‘Can we fuck?’

 

‘I don’t know, dude.  _ Can  _ you?’

 

Leo settles against the pillows and pulls Kun on top of him, Kun’s head resting against his chest, ‘Set a timer, I swear I’ll only sleep for twenty minutes.’ Kun laughs, doesn’t bother reaching for his phone. Leo will probably wake up at some godforsaken hour and demand they fuck either way.

 

Leo wakes up at the crack of dawn, never one to sleep for long. The room is still dark and Kun stirs  from the sound and movement around him, the sudden cold from Leo leaving his side pushes him to finally blink open his eyes.

 

Leo is wearing Kun’s pajamas, the ones he discarded last night, the light blue city ones.

 

Kun is used to seeing Leo in blue.

 

But this?

 

This is Leo and the glimpse of what life would be if Leo was his completely.

 

‘Do you like Manchester?’ Kun asks, voice still heavy with sleep.

 

‘You know I do.’ Leo answers, only slightly more awake, teetering on his feet.

 

‘Not like that.’

 

‘Then like what?’ There’s a smile playing on Leo’s lips, teasing and affectionate. Kun sighs, accepts that he isn’t going to win this circular conversation. He reaches out to Leo and Leo takes his hand, lets himself be pulled to sit on the bed.

 

‘Did you like training yesterday?’

 

Leo leans down to kiss him, soft and lingering. It goes on long enough that Kun is convinced that Leo is only trying to stall until Kun forgets the question. But when he does pull away, Leo’s face is scrunched in thought. He was just buying time.

 

Eventually Leo smiles, ‘Impossible not to.’ Leo starts peppering his face with kisses.

 

Perhaps this is it.

 

Long weeks of grainy, staticky Leo behind a phone screen punctuated with stolen weekends every few months. At this point, it feels like the final mile of a long marathon. He dreads and desires the finish line in equal measure. 

 

It’s hard not to not be overcome with the things he promised himself weren’t regrets. Feeling like the passions of his youth were contained into moments. Beautiful, cherished, precious moments that Kun would give his life for -  _ has  _ given his life for. Kun still itches to burst out, to grab his entire life by the reigns and make it his. 

 

_ His and Leo’s. _

 

Leo keeps kissing him, carefully, slowing arousing him from slumber and into hardness. It all seems to settle at the base of Kun’s belly, stretching up and across with every slide of Leo’s  tongue and drag of his teeth. 

 

Until he’s filled with the warmth of a sleep kissed Leo bathed in blue.

**Author's Note:**

> It felt so great to finish a thing you wouldn't know. I have qualification exams coming up so your kind words and support will mean a lot b/c i am stressed out af my dudes


End file.
